


Hey I'm not gay but you look hot today!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: “Hey, I’m not gay but you look hot today!”“We’re boyfriends Victor” Yuuri said in confusion turning his head to look at the man next to him. They were walking back to Yutopia after practice. The sunset making everything seem soft and unreal.______________Inspired by a tumblr post Three snippets from Victor and Yuuri's relationship where Victor tries a lame pick up line on the man he's already in a relationship with. It's mostly just Yuuri thinking about how much Victor's an adorable dork and how much he loves him.





	Hey I'm not gay but you look hot today!

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this tumblr post](http://rainbowpinharry.tumblr.com/post/160360793100/imagine-your-otp)

“Hey, I’m not gay but you look hot today!”

“We’re boyfriends Victor” Yuuri said in confusion turning his head to look at the man next to him. They were walking back to Yutopia after practice. The sunset making everything seem soft and unreal.

“Oh yes, that’s right we are!” Victor said gleefully. Yuuri gave a fond little smile and entwined his fingers with Victor’s.

“You’re such a dork” he said fondly.

“I’m your dork though.” Victor told him with a gentle bump of his shoulder. Yuuri gave a sigh and squeezed his hand.

“Yes you are.”

________

“Hey, I’m not queer but you’re making it hot in here”

“We’re engaged Victor and that was a terrible rhyme” Yuuri doesn’t even need to look to know that Victor has that shit eating grin he gets when he thinks he’s being funny.

“Aw come on Yuuri I put a lot of thought into that one!” Victor whined draping himself over the younger man. Yuuri snorted as he picked up a box of cereal from the self.

“Clearly not enough thought, now stop pouting and help me. I can’t read the labels very well yet.” Yuuri told his fiancé “Unless you want a repeat of the time I almost fed us dog food because I thought it was beef stew” Yuuri blushed slightly at the memory but at least Makkachin had appreciated the hot meal and in his defence Russian was far harder to read than it was to understand audibly. Thankfully the mention of the dog food incident did get Victor to detach himself with a sigh.

“Yeah that’s a fair point” Victor agreed taking the box from Yuuri to give it a once over. Yuuri risked a glance at the man next to him and smiled a happy little smile before looping his arm through Victor’s and resting his head on his fiancé’s shoulder.

Victor glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Just happy.” He replied with a shrug earning himself a grin of joy and a quick kiss in return.

His fiancé was a dork but still, he was Yuuri’s dork.

_______

“Hey I’m not gay but-“

“Victor we’ve been married for 2 years and you’re literally the gayest man alive” Yuuri interrupted as he laced up his skates.

He could almost hear the pout coming from Victor and he hadn’t even said anything yet.

“ _Yuuri_ that’s not fair! You could at least let me finish!” Victor whined and yup when Yuuri looked up his husband’s lower lip was jutted out in an admittedly adorable pout. Yuuri laughed and held out his hand which Victor took sullenly and hauled Yuuri to his feet.

“You’re not nearly as cute as you think you are when you pout” Lies, but a necessary one otherwise Victor would use it all the time. Victor flung his arms around Yuuri in mock despair.

“Yuuri is so mean to me. I should tell Chris how much you’re mean to me” Victor threatened. Yuuri smiled into the crook of his husband’s neck.

“Honey I love you but if you had said ‘I’m not gay’ in front of Chris he would have died laughing. As I said you are the gayest man alive” Yuuri said hugging Victor close.

His husband pulled back to smile at Yuuri.

“Also, the luckiest man alive” Victor said bringing up a hand to gently caress Yuuri’s cheek which quickly developed a light blush.

“Also the dorkiest man alive” Yuuri countered before pressing a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips before Victor could voice his outrage, “and I love you for it. Now, I’ve got to get out there so I can prove that my dork of husband is also a rather good coach.” Yuuri continued watching as Victor’s mouth opened to protest the dork comment before his face softened into a smile.

“I think it’s more that I have an amazing student” Victor replied, “But yes we should get moving”

They made their way to the side of the rink hand in hand and hopelessly in love.


End file.
